Reachin' the Top
by mizu-no-hime
Summary: When Dawn goes to challenge the Elite Four, she winds up with more than tough Pokemon battles in her hands. Rated M for some violence, language, and sexual content. Contains shoujoai. Please R&R and make sure you read the Author's Notes.
1. Author's Notes

**Reachin' the Top**

**Author's Notes:**

This is my second Pokemon fanfiction and my third fanfiction overall, so I'm kind of inexperienced, lol.

I kind of wanted to keep the pairings in this story a surprise, but I guess I'll tell you. This contains Dawn (Sinnoh Female Heroine) x Cynthia (The Sinnoh Champion). I don't know if there is a ship name for this pairing yet, but I thought that HeroineShipping would be a good one if there isn't.

In this fanfiction, Dawn is 18, which means Cynthia would be about 33 since she looks about 25 when Dawn is 10 in the game.

Notice that this is NOT the Dawn from the Anime series, but rather the Dawn from the game, the female heroine. So, if you're expecting Ash and Brock to be with her, don't. The Anime Dawn and the Dawn in my story have similar personalities, but not exactly the same. My Dawn in this story is more confident, strong, and chipper than the Dawn in the Anime.

**Disclaimer:** Pokemon does not belong to me. Satoshi Tajiri created it and the game story was mostly written by the executive producer of Pokemon, Tsunekazu Ishihara. The characters of this story are not mine, but belong to Ken Sugimori, the character designer of Pokemon. I'm only playing with them for a little while and changing some things around.

**Pokemon 1995-2007 Nintendo / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK Inc. / Shogakukan / OLM / Pokemon USA / TAJ / The Pokemon Company.**

**Warning:** This fanfiction contains some graphic violence, language, and sexual content. Therefore, it is most suitable for those ages 17 and up. But if you're younger than that, I don't care. Lol. Also, this fanfiction will contain shoujo-ai/yuri, which means that there will be romantic and sexual relations between two females. If you aren't comfortable with this, then DO NOT READ MY STORY. Simple as that.

So, I believe that's it. Thanks and please read and review!!


	2. Becoming a Champion

**Becoming a Champion**

Dawn was pretty much your average Pokemon trainer. She was determined and energetic, always eager to complete her next mission. Over the last five years or so, she had traveled all around the Sinnoh region with her Pokemon, seeing new things, meeting new people, and strengthening her skills.

When Dawn was younger, she wanted to become a Pokemon trainer badly because she didn't feel like she fit in at home. The main reason why she felt this way was because she wasn't the little girl that her parents wanted her to be. She wasn't the kind of girl that would just find a man someday and be supported by him. She didn't want to be dependent for the rest of her life. And, secretively, she didn't even like men all too much because of her father, who was never there for her or her mother.

But the biggest reason why she didn't want to be stuck in that house for the rest of her teenage years was because she had been concealing something for years and years, from her parents and from herself. The fact was that Dawn was bisexual and she knew she had been since she was about ten years old. In that house, Dawn felt like she couldn't explore things or act like herself. She didn't like having to always cover up and lie about her sexuality. That's why Dawn wanted to get out. Dawn wanted to be on her own with her Pokemon at her side, because she knew that unlike her parents, her Pokemon wouldn't slit her throat if an attractive woman happened to walk by and she paid close attention to her curves.

Despite being by herself, Dawn had accomplished many things on her journey. By now, she had already won her 8 badges and was making her way towards the Pokemon League. Her team was very strong, consisting of six Pokemon; Dragonair, Pupitar, Lanturn, Metagross, Gabite, and Nidorina. Dragonair had been her first Pokemon, as a Dratini of course. The dragon had been given to Dawn by her grandmother who was a dragon breeder. Because her Dragonair, nicknamed Ryuu, was her first Pokemon, Dawn and her were very close.

And that was why Ryuu almost never stayed in her Pokeball and was also why the two were cuddled up next to each other, sleeping on a small island that was about 20 miles outside of the Pokemon League. It was morning and the sun was blazing brightly above them. They were sleeping there not because they had stopped to rest, but instead because the night before, a ferocious thunderstorm interrupted their flight to the Pokemon League.

As time made its way into noon, the strong sunlight penetrated through Ryuu's eyelids and awoke the beautiful dragon. Ryuu's shiny eyes opened slowly and she then gazed over at her trainer, who, not surprisingly, was still snoozing.

It was surprising, however, that Ryuu had woken up to the bright sunlight instead of Dawn's oboxious snoring.

Ryuu smiled at her trainer and cooed into her ear, wanting to wake her up. She had to do it a few times before it worked though, since Dawn's sleep was more like a coma.

"Wah…" Dawn groaned as she opened her big, dark blue eyes. "…Where the hell are we?"

Dawn was not in her usual outfit, since it was getting a little too small for her and it was now summertime. Instead, she was wearing a short pair of denim shorts with a Pokeball belt around her waist, a wet white t-shirt that was low cut and a little too big for her… and…Well, she had a pair of black flip flops too, but she had kind of lost them in the storm. However, she didn't lose her old, beaten-up yellow bag, which was hanging securely around her arm, thankfully.

Ryuu cooed again and sat up, looking around them. The only thing she could see was the vast, blue ocean.

Dawn followed Ryuu's actions and then rubbed her eyes, looking around as well. "Woah!" She exclaimed, noticing that they were in the middle of no where.

Dawn looked at Ryuu and frowned. "That stupid storm must have brought us here." She said. "We should get going before more clouds come."

Ryuu nodded and then sat up all the way, looking at Dawn and waiting for her to hop onto her back.

Dawn quickly got up and ran over to Ryuu, wrapping each leg around her like she was a horse.

"Let's gooo!" She cheered, pointing towards the sky.

Ryuu quickly took off, rocketing into the air. As they flew, Dawn held onto Dragonair with all her might, especially since she was still a little disoriented from just waking up. She didn't want to fall off of Ryuu and land in some pirate ship or something.

After having soared through the clouds for a while, Dawn looked down and saw the Pokemon League. A huge smile was painted across her face.

"Right there, Ryuu! Full speed ahead!" Dawn called, pointing at it.

Ryuu nodded and then did a nosedive straight down to the Pokemon League. Once she was very close to the ground, she came to a sudden stop.

Dawn forcefully catapulted off of Ryuu and went flying into the air, landing right in front of the large doors to the Pokemon League with a thud.

"Good to see… that your breaks are still good." Dawn complimented Ryuu as she lay stretched out on the ground with little birdies flying around her head.

Ryuu chuckled at Dawn's comment and then floated over to her, nuzzling her face and making sure that she was alright.

"What an entrance." A beautiful, stern female voiced said sarcastically.

Dawn blinked in surprise and looked all around her for the source of the voice. When she looked behind her, she saw a tall, slender female in black towering over Dawn with her arms crossed, smirking while she looked down at with her wise brown eyes. Her long blonde hair flowed over her shoulders and behind her like the waterfall in front of the Pokemon League. She was no other than the Champion of the Pokemon League, Cynthia.

"Uh, I'm sorry!" Dawn said frantically. "I'm just here to challenge the Pokemon League!" She blushed in embarrassment and then tried to stand up, but was having a hard time.

Cynthia extended an arm out to her. "It's fine. Let me help you." She said.

Dawn smiled and then took her hand. Cynthia pulled her up gently, yet quickly. Soon Dawn was on her feet again.

"It's so refreshing to finally be here." Dawn said, looking up at the gothic looking building before her.

Cynthia, however, wasn't really paying attention to Dawn's words, but was instead blushing while she looked at Dawn's chest, a portion of her medium-sized breasts totally visible because of her having a wet, white t-shirt on and a black bra underneath.

Cynthia quickly looked away and crossed her arms again. "You can't challenge the Pokemon League looking like that." She warned.

Dawn frowned. "Aww… why not? Does it have to be formal?" She whined.

Cynthia blushed more deeply, still looking away. She then pointed to one of the nearby windows on the side of the building. "Just look at yourself!"

Dawn tilted her head, wondering what she was talking about. She then stepped over to the window, with Ryuu following her.

"Ack!" She exclaimed when she noticed that her shirt was totally transparent. She immediately crossed her arms and walked back over to Cynthia, blushing.

"I have an extra change of clothes." Dawn said.

Cynthia nodded and then turned to the door, grasping onto one of the large handles. She opened the door slowly and then stood in front of it, also holding it open for Dawn. "Shall we?" She said, holding her arm out in a welcoming way.

Dawn smiled at Cynthia and nodded excitedly. "Yes!" She then walked in nervously, with Ryuu behind her.

The lobby of the Pokemon League was slightly busy, but not too much. After Dawn was in, Cynthia followed her, walking by her side. "This is where everyone comes before they challenge the Pokemon League." Cynthia said.

Dawn looked around and saw many stands that were selling medicine and Pokemon care products. She also saw a Pokemon center in the corner, where there was a line of people waiting to heal their Pokemon. Sitting near some of the chairs were trainers that were training their Pokemon a few last techniques before finally challenging the Elite Four.

Dawn smiled at how amazing the lobby was, totally forgetting about needing to change her clothes. "This is so awesome…" She said.

Cynthia smiled at Dawn's admiration, but then her look got more serious. She cleared her throat and looked over to the bathrooms, pointing to them. "The bathrooms are over there." She said.

Dawn blinked at Cynthia and then looked where she was pointing. "Oh!" She exclaimed. "I almost forgot!" Dawn then smiled at Cynthia appreciatively and walked over to the ladies'room to get changed.

While Dawn entered one of the stalls, Ryuu sat coiled up by the sinks and watched people come and go. Ryuu was also very excited to be there too, but she was just as nervous as Dawn, especially since she knew that she'd definitely be battling today.

Dawn whistled a jaunty tune as she got changed in the stall. "I'll be out in a minute, Ryuu!" She called. While she undressed and took the other clothes out of her bag, she thought about Cynthia. _I wonder who that lady was? _She thought to herself. _She looked kinda' scary. But she was really…pretty. She looked like she was a Pokemon trainer too… Maybe she's part of the Elite Four? _

As Dawn pondered upon the tall blonde, she got dressed, wearing a pair of white flip flops, a denim skirt, and a white tank top that had a black heart on it, this time, a dry one. She then sighed a sigh of relief, thinking about the Elite Four while she stuffed her old clothes in her bag.

_I'm so nervous! _She thought. She could feel her heart beat beginning to accelerate.

Dawn soon walked out of the stall and smiled at Ryuu. "Ya' ready?" She asked her Pokemon.

Ryuu cooed excitedly and nodded. When the two walked out of the bathroom and looked around for a bit, they noticed that the lady they were with earlier was no where to be found. Dawn raised her eyebrow. _I wonder where she went…?_ Dawn asked herself. She then shrugged and turned around towards the back wall, where the doors leading to the Elite Four were.

Dawn's Pokemon were already fully healed and she definitely had enough medicine in her bag, so she was all set to challenge the Elite Four and began walking towards the doors. Dawn had gotten very wealthy over her years as a Pokemon trainer, so she was quite well equipped as far as Pokemon products were concerned.

Once Dawn arrived, there was a young, handsome man standing in front of them, looking at her with his bright smile. "You want to challenge the Elite Four?" He asked.

Dawn nodded. "I sure do." She said.

The man held out his hand, wanting to see her badges. "Then I will need to confirm that you are qualified." He said.

Dawn gave the man her badge case and he checked it, smiling largely at all of her small, shiny awards.

"Awesome." He congratulated, handing her badge case back to her."You will now face the Elite Four… Remember that you may not go back at any time. These battles are not only consecutive, but fierce, so do your best."

Dawn gulped and then smiled at him nervously. "O…kay." She said.

The man then pressed a button on the wall and the doors quickly shot open. "Good luck." The man said, standing aside so she could go through.

"Thank you." Dawn said. She slowly took her first steps into the Pokemon League, with her starting Pokemon following behind her. Once Dawn and Ryuu were in, the doors came tightly shut and Dawn was now on her own, ready to show the four best Pokemon trainers in Sinnoh what she was made of. But, even though she knew she was strong, she also knew that becoming a champion was not going to be an easy task.


	3. Heavenly Hierarchy

**Author's Notes: **I'm just going to skip to the last part of Dawn's battle with Lucian and summarize the rest so that I can get to the Cynthia and Dawn parts again. I don't want to drown all of you with boring battle writing that isn't incredibly significant anyway.

Thanks and enjoy this chapter!

**Heavenly Hierarchy **

"Finish it off with Dark Pulse, Pupitar!" Dawn yelled, commanding her Pupitar to unleash its next attack.

Dawn had finally made it to the end of Elite Four, currently battling Lucian, the Psychic master. She had been there for a few hours battling against Aaron, Bertha, Flint, and Lucian, experiencing extremely close calls with all of them. Although it was incredibly tiring and intense, the battles had gone very well. Instead of being nervous now, Dawn was very confident in the capabilities of herself and her Pokemon. Afterall, she was now battling Lucian's very last Pokemon, Alakazam. The taste of having a Hall of Fame title intensified with each move she called and she was beginning to realize that all of her hard work was paying off.

Diligently listening to Dawn, Pupitar's eyes suddenly went black, and slowly, a very dark shadow wiggled out of Pupitar and towards Lucian's Alakazam, wrapping around the Psychic Pokemon and draining its energy significantly due to the type disadvantage.

After the shadow was finished afflicting Alakazam, the tall Psychic Pokemon fell over and hit the ground, with Pupitar and Dawn emerging victorious.

"And Dawn from Twinleaf is the WINNER!" The referee called.

Lucian let out a sigh and recalled Alakazam. He then walked up to Dawn, who was jumping up and down and dancing with Pupitar.

"We did it, we did it!" Dawn said merrily as she celebrated with her Pokemon. After a moment or two, she noticed that Lucian was standing right in front of them and she quickly stopped. "Uh, nice work Pupitar!" She muttered embarrassedly, recalling her Pokemon.

Lucian chuckled and smiled at Dawn. "You are very talented and strong." He said. He held out his hand to her.

Dawn smiled back and shook his hand. "Same to you." She said.

Lucian grinned at her compliment, but then that grin descended into a frown. "But, you're going to have to be a lot stronger if you want to defeat the Champion…" Lucian noted.

Dawn blinked. _The Champion must be so strong…_ She thought as she stood there. _If the Champion has already beaten these four so easily, then I don't really think that I'll be able to make it to the Hall of Fame. _Her previous nervousness returned. Now that Dawn was finished beating the Elite Four, she realized that now she had a new opponent to face and that she was the underdog yet again.

"Well…" Dawn began. "If I want to beat the champion, I might as well go for it now."

Lucian smiled. "That's right." He said. "The Champion will be waiting right through those doors over there." He turned around and pointed to them.

Dawn walked ahead with Ryuu, who had been waiting on the sidelines during the battle, and then looked back at Lucian when she reached the doors. "Thank you, Lucian." She said.

Lucian crossed his arms and then nodded. "It was my pleasure."

The doors to the last arena then opened, and Dawn walked through, Ryuu slowly following behind her due to being sore from battling.

Ahead, Dawn saw two large metal doors. While she was standing in front of them, she noticed that they were not automatic like the other ones.

_Oh, come on… _She thought. _I've got to battle the Sinnoh League Champion and open these huge, heavy doors? _

Dawn sighed and then grasped onto the handles, trying to open the doors. It took her a while to get it open enough for her and Ryuu to go in, however, since Dawn wasn't quite built for weight lifting. She was only about 5'3'' and she was very slender.

Once Dawn and Ryuu were in, they both squinted their eyes in pain. The room was incredibly large and bright. As the two walked forward, they noticed that there was also mist in the air. Neither of them could see very well.

"You made it here rather quickly." The same beautiful female voice before complimented.

Dawn stopped in her tracks and gasped when she recognized the voice. _I knew she was part of the Elite! _Dawn thought. She didn't respond to Cynthia, but instead took a few steps forward. Before she saw anything, Ms. Graceful had already bumped into something.

"Umf!" Dawn exclaimed. She then looked up and saw Cynthia looking down at her with a weird grin on her face.

_Uhhhh… If she's up there… Then what is this in front of me?…Hm…it's soft? _Dawn wondered. She then looked down and saw that Cynthia's cleavage was right in her face.

"Aghhh!" Dawn cried, backing away. Her face was as pink as a Lickitung. "I'm really sorry!"

Cynthia blinked, that same grin still on her face. "From our previous confrontations, I already know that you're basically hopeless, so it's not a surprise." She said, crossing her arms and blushing a little.

Dawn's face got a little angry from Cynthia's statement. "Well, it's so foggy in here I feel like I'm on Venus or something." She retorted. Dawn then suddenly remembered that she still didn't know this lady's name, so she decided to ask. "Oh, by the way, what is your name?"

Cynthia laughed. "The fog makes the battling more exciting." She said. "And my name is Cynthia…What's yours?" She asked, holding out her hand, wanting to shake hands with her prospective opponent.

Dawn smiled and shook Cynthia's hand strongly. "My name is Dawn." She said.

Cynthia nodded and returned the smile. She held onto Dawn's hand for a few moments while the two stared at each other, but then when she realized what exactly was going on, Cynthia let go of Dawn's hand and blushed. She soon backed away from Dawn a little and turned around, walking slowly towards her throne, which was on the other side of the arena. The sound of her heels clacking against the shiny floor echoed throughout the room. "Anyway… Are we going to start this battle? I'm quite anxious to see exactly how you've made it this far." The mist then seemed to die down a little, and Cynthia smirked at Dawn while she sat down on a very large, silver and black chair that rested atop a few steps.

Dawn blinked when she noticed how Cynthia looked like a queen as she sat on that chair. She then shook her head a little, wanting to concentrate now, and smiled. "Yeah. I'm ready!" Dawn said confidently and clenching her fist. She also got on her side of the arena, but then she noticed that it was incredibly hot in the room. "It's really hot in here." Dawn said, fanning herself. "Can you turn on the A/C or something, please?"

Cynthia grabbed a Pokeball from her belt and then shook her head. "No, and it's only going to get hotter!" She said loudly. She then threw her Pokeball into the air and after the crimson red flash, her Spiritomb appeared.

Dawn sighed and threw her Pokeball into the air as well, calling out Gabite. The ground and dragon Pokemon growled fiercely at Spiritomb while they stood on opposite sides of each other.

The referee, who had been standing quietly on the sidelines until now, then ordered both of them to commence the battle, and they did so at the speed of light.

Gabite moved a whole lot faster than Spiritomb, so it used the attack that Dawn called, crunch, first. The crunch attack was proceeded by a strong dark pulse by Spiritomb, which was then followed by Gabite digging down into the ground, only to come back up a turn later to surprise Spiritomb by breaking out of the ground, then crushing the dark/ghost Pokemon with its entire body.

The dig mechanism was too much for Spiritomb, especially because of how high Gabite's attack statistics were. Spiritomb soon fainted, and contently, Cynthia recalled Spiritomb and replaced it with her Milotic.

Gabite, of course, was no match for Milotic. The beautiful water Pokemon used its strongest ice attack, ice beam, which totally obliterated the dragon and ground type. Dawn frowned when Gabite was down, but soon recalled it and sent out Lanturn.

Dawn smiled at Cynthia. "I guess we're even now." She said enthusiastically.

Cynthia smirked at Dawn, revealing her perfect, white teeth. "We are far from even, girl!" She barked excitedly.

Cynthia called the first move, surf, but Lanturn was quicker than Milotic. Dawn had ordered Lanturn to use charge, so the electric Pokemon began working up a lot of energy, mostly within the lights hanging from its head. Lanturn was then hit by the surf attack, but the offense didn't do very much since Lanturn was a water type itself. Dawn then commanded Lanturn to use an offensive attack, thunderbolt. The obedient Lanturn quickly surged over to Milotic, about to make use of all of the energy that it had stored up before. Within seconds, Lanturn reached Milotic and then released all of its electricity upon it, frying the water Pokemon intensely.

Milotic quickly fainted due to the attack and Dawn jumped excitedly as Cynthia recalled her Pokemon. She smiled at Dawn's excitement. _On the outside, she just looks like a cute little teenybopper… But she's professional in her Pokemon skills…I LOVE that! _Cynthia thought. Cynthia then got out of her seat and began to walk down the steps in front of her throne. "Your Pokemon are very well trained, but don't get a big head yet, you've still got four more Pokemon to go!" Cynthia said. Once she made it onto the arena ground, she called out her Roserade.

Roserade, being much faster than Lanturn, used Sunny Day to start things off. Lanturn tried to use Signal Beam in between then and Roserade's next attack, but the grass/poison type was too fast. Roserade used solarbeam against Lanturn, which easily caused the water/electric type to faint, especially because of all the energy that Roserade had absorbed beforehand.

_My goodness…_Dawn thought. _Her Pokemon are incredible! Perhaps this won't be as easy as I thought._Dawn recalled Lanturn and brought out her Metagross.

Once out of its Pokeball, the steel and psychic type looked incredibly intimidating as it glared at Roserade with its red eyes, but Cynthia didn't let it phase her Pokemon and ordered that Roserade use Energy Ball, which of course, didn't do much to the highly-defensive Pokemon at all.

Dawn smiled at Metagross' resistance and pointed towards Roserade. "Psychic!" Dawn yelled.

Before Roserade could avoid Metagross' wrath, the grass/poison type was lifted into the air by Metagross' telekinetic powers and then was very quickly brought down to the ground, the strength of the psychic attack crushing Roserade into the floor.

Being weak to psychic types, Roserade immediately fainted when it was smashed against the ground. Cynthia frowned and then recalled Roserade, walking closer to Dawn while she grasped for her next Pokeball.

Cynthia then smiled devilishly. "I'm afraid most of the rest of your team is weak to my next Pokemon." She said.

Dawn raised her eyebrow. "And how do you know what the rest of my team is?" She asked.

"Oh, it's just a feeling I get." She said. Cynthia then threw her next Pokeball into the air, calling out her Gastrodon.

Dawn's eyes widened as she saw the water and ground type Pokemon in front of her. _All of the rest of my Pokemon WILL be weak to Gastrodon, except for Ryuu! _She thought. She was getting nervous again.

Cynthia noticed her nervousness and then her smile got larger. "Hah! I knew it!" She said. "Gastrodon, earthquake!"

The ground beneath Metagross soon shook and broke, causing the steel type to fall onto its side and become damaged. After being ravaged by the seismic attack even more while it was immobile, Metagross soon fainted due to the groundbreaking attack.

Dawn recalled Metagross quickly and then grabbed her next Pokeball.

"Nidorina!" Dawn called out.

Earthquaked again.

"Pupitar!" Dawn cried.

Earthquaked, then muddy-watered.

"What?!" Dawn whined. She fanned herself weakly, feeling like she wanted to give up. _Her Pokemon are so strong! _She thought to herself. _And it's getting too goddamn hot in here! _

Cynthia smiled at Dawn. "Your team is strong, but slightly… unbalanced." She said.

Dawn looked angrily at Cynthia for just erasing her Pokemon like that and recalled Pupitar. She then looked over to Ryuu, who had been watching. "Ryuu, it's your turn!" She said.

Ryuu quickly floated over to Dawn and stood in front of her, looking at Gastrodon menacingly.

Dawn smiled to herself and pointed to Gastrodon. "Use Hyper Beam!" She yelled.

After quickly working up enough energy in preparation for her next attack, Ryuu shot a very bright beam out of the silver horn on her head towards Gastrodon.

The high energy beam hit Gastrodon forcefully, causing the Pokemon to fly backwards towards the wall. Soon, the Gastrodon was crushed against it, instantaneously fainting, and after Cynthia recalled Gastrodon, the hole that was left by the impact could be seen.

After Cynthia attached Gastrodon's Pokeball to her belt, the champion pulled off another Pokeball and threw it into the air, bringing out her Lucario.

_That's a cool looking Pokemon, _Dawn thought.Dawn then smiled at Ryuu and pointed towards the Lucario. "It looks like a fighting type, Ryuu… Use fly!" Dawn yelled.

Before Lucario could even take a step towards Ryuu, the Dragonair shot up into the air like a spaceship and then, in one complete turn, dove back down towards the arena ground where Lucario was standing, forcefully pounding herself right on top of it and crushing it into the ground much like she did to Gastrodon before.

Ryuu then floated back over to Dawn and smiled at her accomplishment when she noticed that her foe had totally fainted.

Cynthia's eyes widened at Ryuu's strength. "That is quite a strong Dragonair you've got there." She said.

Dawn smirked. "Ryuu was my starting Pokemon." She said.

Cynthia recalled Lucario and then closed her eyes and nodded. "Ah… I see." She said. She grasped onto her last Pokeball and took it off of her belt. "Well, if you want to play that game then, Garchomp, go!" Cynthia yelled, throwing the Pokeball into the air.

After the red flash, Garchomp appeared, standing large and tall. Dawn felt her stomach sink when she saw that Cynthia was also using a dragon Pokemon. _Crap, I thought this last part was going to be easy…_She thought. _Oh well, I just have to try my best! _

Dawn and Cynthia both pointed at eachother's Pokemon at the same time, calling the first attacks.

"Garchomp, Dragon Rush!" Cynthia yelled.

"Dragon Pulse!" Dawn yelled.

The two dragons quickly darted towards one another. Once they were close enough for combat, Garchomp crushed its body into Dragonair fiercely and then whacked her with its tail. After Ryuu was hit, the smaller Pokemon was thrown backwards and she hit the ground harshly, but then quickly got back up and fired her Dragon Pulse attack. The wave of blue light shot towards Garchomp, knocking it on its feet.

Both trainers gasped in astonishment. Both of them were in awe of the speed and strength of the two Pokemon. After both of their Pokemon struggled to bring themselves together, Cynthia and Dawn called their next attacks.

"Ryuu, fly!" Dawn yelled.

Cynthia smirked at the situation. "You can fly too, Garchomp! Take this battle into the air!"

As Garchomp and Dragonair both flew up, Dawn looked at both of them in amazement. _How can that thing fly?_ She asked herself.

After looking upwards at the bright ceiling for too long, Dawn was beginning to feel a little dizzy from not only the brightness of the room, but also because of the unbearable heat and humidity. She thought it was just a little spell at first, but when she started feeling her knees wobble, that's when she got worried. However, there was no time for her to act, and soon, Dawn collapsed onto the ground.

Cynthia was smirking up at the two Pokemon as they tackled each other in the sky. "Haha! Isn't this battle much more enjoyable than the others Dawn?!" Cynthia asked pompously.

When Cynthia noticed that Dawn didn't respond, that's when she took her eyes off of the battle. When she saw that Dawn was lying motionless on the arena floor, she ordered the referee to call time out and then ran over to Dawn as quickly as she could, both of the Pokemon ceasing to battle.

Once Cynthia reached her, she got down on her knees and tapped on Dawn's shoulder. "Dawn?" Cynthia tried to get her attention. "Dawn!"

But Dawn didn't respond. She was out like a light, and it was up to Cynthia to turn her back on. (No pun intended)

**To be continued, shortly… **


	4. Womanhood

**A/N:**

**Lol, okay. I feel kind of bad about the battle writing in the last chapter. I thought some of it was okay, but I don't know, I felt like some of it was inadequate. I just wanted to make it short and sweet though because I wanted to show the battle and everything, but still have the story focused around Dawn and Cynthia's relationship as people.**

**Maybe I'm just being obsessive over it, but I'm not sure. Tell me what you all think.**

**Thanks so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do!**

Cynthia kept trying to get Dawn's attention, but it wasn't working. She had fainted.

Cynthia frowned since they wouldn't be able to finish the battle and then looked at the referee. "Cancel this match." She said. She then recalled Garchomp and called Ryuu over to the scene.

Ryuu cooed when she saw her trainer lying on the floor, unconscious.

Cynthia smiled at Ryuu and rubbed her head. "It will be okay." She said. "But can you do Dawn and I a favor?"

Tears were forming in Ryuu's eyes. She nodded.

"Good." Cynthia said. "We're going to take Dawn to my house so she can rest." Cynthia then put her arm on Dawn's back and on the backs of her knees, picking her up and holding her. She then stood up and walked over to Ryuu, putting each of her legs on either side of it.

"Open the ceiling." Cynthia ordered the referee, who obediently listened to her words and pressed a button on the arena's control panel.

The lights on the ceiling above were soon turned off and taken up into the ceiling. Then, the ceiling lifted up, revealing the night sky above. Once it was fully open, Cynthia held onto Ryuu with one of her arms, holding onto Dawn with the other. It was good that Dawn was smaller than Cynthia so that she would be secure while they flew.

"Let's go, Ryuu." Cynthia said.

Ryuu cooed and then flew out of the arena quickly. Cynthia wasn't surprised by Ryuu's speed, however, since Garchomp was just as fast.

After about a minute of flying, Cynthia pointed towards to her estate, which looked like a regular sized house, only shaped like a castle.

"There it is." Cynthia said.

Ryuu looked down and slowly descended towards the house. She didn't want Dawn or Cynthia to fall off or anything, so she was very careful.

Soon, Ryuu landed right in front of Cynthia's front door, and Cynthia smiled at Ryuu's gracefulness.

"That was much better than before." Cynthia congratulated Ryuu. She quickly hopped off of the Pokemon with Dawn still in her arms.

Ryuu cooed at Cynthia. The two then made their way inside and towards Cynthia's living room. The walls in her house were covered with pictures dealing with Pokemon history and mythology.

Cynthia put Dawn down on her black velvet sofa, making sure that she was in a comfortable position. She then went in the kitchen and got a warm, damp towel for Dawn, placing it on her forehead.

Cynthia then kneeled down next to Dawn and watched her, their faces being only about a foot apart.

_I should have turned the air on…_Cynthia thought. _And the lights were probably too bright in there. Most people don't have a problem with it, but I guess Dawn isn't "most people." _Cynthia smiled.

As Cynthia kept her eyes on Dawn, she noticed how peaceful she looked while she was resting. Cynthia couldn't help but to blush slightly as she watched her either.

Even though Dawn was really just another challenger, from the moment they met, Cynthia felt a compassion for Dawn, a compassion she probably shouldn't have felt. Dawn was polite, yet slightly arrogant at the same time. She was cute and she was a brilliant Pokemon trainer. Also, she was friendly and seemed like she was a very interesting person. She couldn't help but to feel something more for Dawn than she usually felt for her challengers or fellow Pokemon trainers, especially when she herself was indeed known to be attracted to women.

As she watched Dawn, Cynthia also thought about her past, mostly about her sexuality.

Like Dawn, Cynthia had known that she was not straight since she was a young girl. The circumstances were quite different, however, and instead of being just ignored by her father, Cynthia had been slightly physically abused, being beaten up by a gang when she was only twelve. On top of that, she had always felt a certain fondness for other women.

As she had grown older, Cynthia had gone from being bisexual to a lesbian. Throughout the years, she had many relations with men and women, and because she felt like the ones she had with women were more comfortable for her, she decided that it would be best for her not to be interested in men at all, and she really wasn't anyway.

Afterall, Cynthia was a dominant person, and to find a man who would accept that to even the smallest degree was like finding a needle in a haystack.

_She looks like an angel…_Cynthia thought as she stared at Dawn. Cynthia then extended her hand out and stroked Dawn's hair lightly, thinking that it might help her wake up.

_Such soft… dark hair. _She thought.

After a few moments of letting her hand softly flow through Dawn's hair, Cynthia noticed Dawn's hand moving a little. She got scared and stopped stroking her hair for a moment. Whatever happened, she didn't want for Dawn to notice that she was totally hitting on her.

After Dawn stopped moving, Cynthia smiled to herself and then continued to stroke her hair some more. _She was just probably dreaming. _Cynthia thought. She then closed her eyes and daydreamed herself, still petting Dawn gently.

"Mmmm…" Dawn moaned, slowly opening her eyes.

Cynthia gasped and immediately took her hand away, blushing deeply.

Dawn weakly smiled at Cynthia. "Where are…we? …And what happened?" She asked.

Cynthia smiled at Dawn sheepishly. "Well… We were both on our last Pokemon in battle and you fainted." Cynthia said. "And… We're at my house. Don't worry, everything is all right."

Ryuu cooed when she saw that Dawn was awake, even though she had been sleeping in the corner of the room. She soon fell asleep again.

Dawn blinked. "What about our battle?" She asked.

Cynthia smiled. "Don't worry about it. We'll work that out later." Cynthia said. "You just rest for now."

Dawn nodded. "Okay."

"Would you like something to eat or drink… or anything?" Cynthia asked.

"No, thank you." Dawn said. "But… were you brushing my hair earlier?" She asked in a confused voice.

Cynthia immediately blushed. "Ah… No." She lied. "…Why?"

Dawn giggled. "I thought I felt it." She said.

"Oh…" Cynthia then crossed her arms and looked out the window, which was right above the couch.

Dawn looked around the room. "This is a really nice place." She complimented. "…Thank you... for saving me."

Cynthia blinked. "…You're welcome." She said, looking down at her.

Dawn smiled brightly. "You're so nice when you're not in battle." She said.

Cynthia blushed again. "Eh heh… Well, thank you."

"Mmhm." Dawn said cutely. She then grinned at Cynthia. "Hey… can I ask you a question?"

Cynthia's eyes widened a little in surprise, but then she knodded. "Sure."

"Well… I don't mean to be rude, but…" Dawn paused for a moment, a little nervous to ask the question. "…How old are you?"

"Uh… I'm thirty-three." She said.

Dawn blinked, shocked. "Wow, you totally don't look that old." She said. "You look like you're 25."

Cynthia laughed at her compliment. "Thanks."

"Yep." Dawn responded. "I'm eighteen."

Cynthia smiled. "That's cool." She said. "It's a great time in your life."

Dawn nodded in agreement. "Sure is." She said. "Now I don't have to call my parents every stinkin' day." She said.

Cynthia chuckled. "What's wrong with your parents?" She asked.

Dawn blinked at Cynthia's question and then looked away. "Well..." She began. "I just don't feel like they accept me for who I am."

Cynthia uncrossed her arms. "…What do you mean?"

Dawn blushed and looked at Cynthia again. "…It's embarrassing." She said. "And I don't think you'd like to hear."

Cynthia shook her head. "Not really…I've been through a lot in life…" She said. She then closed her eyes and smiled. "…I'm a pretty open person, despite my looks."

Dawn blinked and contemplated whether she should tell Cynthia or not. _What if she gets totally grossed out and will never challenge me again? _She asked herself. _…But, I can't be afraid of telling people these things forever… I'm an adult now and I need to be comfortable with myself. _

Dawn then decided that she should tell Cynthia, knowing that self-esteem and becoming an adult was more important than just becoming the Pokemon League Champion of Sinnoh. Afterall, there were other places she could go if she wanted to become a champion.

Dawn bit her lip nervously and looked at Cynthia. "Do you promise not to get grossed out… or tell anyone?" She asked.

Cynthia smiled at how cute Dawn's nervousness was and then nodded. "I promise." She said sincerely.

Dawn sighed and tried to relax herself before she just spilled it all out. After a few moments, she began. "Okay, well… the reason why I feel like I really can't fit in at home is because I'm really not the little traditional girl my parents want me to be." She said.

Cynthia nodded, wondering what she was going to say next. "How come?" She asked.

"Well… first of all, I HATE tradition." She said. "And second of all, I'm…well… I…"

Cynthia blinked. "You can say it."

"I like girls!" Dawn blurted out, embarrassed. She then turned away from Cynthia and looked out the window.

Cynthia immediately blushed when she learned that Dawn wasn't straight. It WAS a surprise to her, especially since she liked Dawn so much, but she had kind of figured that something might have been up with her, especially because of their sexually awkward encounters earlier.

The room was silent after that. _Great… She probably hates me now. _Dawn thought. She felt like she wanted to cry.

Dawn then turned over and looked at Cynthia. "See? I knew I shouldn't have told you." She said. She then put her hand over her eyes in shame.

Cynthia's eyes widened and she shook her head. "No… No, it's fine." She said. "I…"

"Yeah, I know. You don't feel comfortable with that kind of stuff… Blah blah blah…" Dawn interrupted.

"No!" Cynthia barked. She quickly grasped Dawn's wrist, taking Dawn's hand off of her face so that she could look her in the eyes. "I like… other women too!"

Dawn blushed and blinked at Cynthia. "Oh." She said, feeling stupid for being so dramatic about it.

Cynthia nodded. "Yeah."

The room was then really silent, awkwardly silent. It was so silent that they thought they could hear Ryuu snoring, even though Ryuu didn't even really snore.

Wanting to break the silence, Dawn decided to ask Cynthia another question since she now knew that she didn't have to be so concealing around her. "…Uhm…" Dawn began.

Cynthia looked at Dawn. "What?"

"Well…Uh… What are you… in terms of your sexuality?" She asked nervously. Both of them were still blushing.

"I'm a lesbian…" She said in a sort of ashamed tone. "You?"

Dawn blinked in surprise. She had only met a few full-fledged lesbians in her life. She then remembered that Cynthia had asked her the same question. "Uh… I'm bisexual." She said. "…But I think I like girls… a lot more."

Cynthia nodded. "…I used to be bisexual when I was your age." She said, crossing her arms again. "…I've been through a lot of what you've been through."

"I see…" Dawn said.

"Yeah… I actually told my parents when I was younger." She said. "They abandoned me."

Dawn's eyes widened. "I'm so sorry." She said.

Cynthia shook her head. "No, it's all right." She said. "If they can't accept me for who I am, then I don't want to be their daughter."

Dawn smiled. "…You're… You're really strong." She said.

Cynthia blushed at Dawn's comment and returned the smile. "I suppose…"

Dawn paused for a moment, but then she smiled at Cynthia again. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

_How much more personal can it get? _Cynthia asked herself. She then sighed. "Sure…" She said reluctantly. She liked Dawn a lot, but she was really wondering how personal the question was going to be.

Dawn blushed a little. "Uh… how far have you been with a girl?" She asked nervously.

Cynthia blinked and immediately blushed. _My goodness this girl is nosy!_ She thought. Oh well, she might as well answer the question. She was a curious girl when she was Dawn's age too. And afterall, she was happy to have Dawn's company.

"Well… I've done many, many things with other women." Cynthia said. She couldn't help but to smirk a little at Dawn when she responded. "I've probably gone as far as you can go…"

Dawn's eyebrows raised in surprise and she smiled. "Wow!" She exclaimed. "You're lucky… I've only gone to second base."

Cynthia laughed at this. "Well, you're only 18… You've got many years ahead of you."

Dawn thought about that and then smiled again. "Mmhm." She nodded in agreement.


	5. Bathroom Floor

The room was then silent again. While the conversation was on pause, Dawn figured that it was a good time to go to the bathroom and splash her face with water. She wanted to do so ever since she woke up, since she was still a little nauseous.

"Hey, do you mind if I go and splash my face with some water?" Dawn asked. "I'm feeling a little queasy."

"Not at all." Cynthia said. She then pointed over to the bathroom. "The bathroom is right over there."

Dawn smiled at Cynthia in appreciation. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Cynthia replied.

Dawn then tried her best to sit up, which took her a while since she was a little stiff. When she tried to turn herself so that she could get up from the couch, she felt one of her bones crack.

"Ahnn!" Dawn shrieked in pain.

Cynthia's eyes widened and she immediately got up from where she was sitting and sat next to Dawn on the couch. "What happened?" She asked.

"I moved… my back the wrong way." Dawn said, gritting her teeth.

"Where does it hurt?" Cynthia asked.

"Right on the small of it." Dawn replied.

"Do you mind if I try and fix it?" She asked. "I thought I had heard something crack out of place."

Dawn smiled at Cynthia, trying to deal with the pain. "Please do." She said.

Cynthia blushed. "Uhm… Could you lift up your shirt a little?" She asked.

Dawn nodded. "Yeah. I'll just take it off, I don't want to hold it up." Dawn began pulling her shirt up.

Cynthia blushed even more. "Ahh, no. That's not necessary!" She said, embarrassed.

But, it was already too late and Dawn had her shirt off and was leaning forward, looking back at Cynthia over her shoulder, blushing a little. "It's okay." She said sweetly.

_My goodness this girl is a tease! _Cynthia thought. She then got a little closer to dawn and slowly put her hand on the small of her back, feeling around on her vertebrae.

"Just… tell me where it hurts." Cynthia said, secretively thinking about how soft Dawn's skin was.

Dawn nodded. "Okay… Ah… There!" Dawn groaned in pain as Cynthia touched her back.

When Cynthia reached the spot where Dawn had hurt herself, she smiled at her accomplishment. "I'm going to try and crack it again, okay?" She said.

Dawn nodded. "Okay, just do it gently!" Dawn said.

_That sounds so wrong! _Cynthia thought as she pressed her fingers on the vertebrae. She kept pressing on it until she finally heard it crack again.

"Oow!" Dawn whimpered.

Cynthia frowned. "I'm sorry that it hurt, but it should feel better now." She said.

Dawn tried to turn her back and she noticed that it didn't hurt nearly as badly as it did before.

"You should be a chiropractor." Dawn said, smiling at Cynthia.

Cynthia blushed at Dawn, but then chuckled. "That'd be boring."

Dawn nodded. "Yeah, you're right." She agreed. She then got up and walked towards the bathroom to wash her face.

As Dawn walked into the small, white room quickly, she slipped a little on the bathroom floor because the floor was very shiny and also because her flip flops weren't the most secure of shoes. However, instead of falling flat on her face like usual, Dawn managed to catch herself. Once she regained her posture, Dawn didn't bother closing the door, since she was only washing her face. She looked at the silver faucet below and noticed that it wasn't like a usual faucet.

Dawn tried to turn the faucet on, but she couldn't. _I wonder how you turn this friggin' thing on? _Dawn thought. She yanked at it in different places and tried turning it, but nothing worked.

Dawn looked back out to Cynthia and blushed in embarrassment. "Uh… How do you turn this thing on?" She asked.

Cynthia sighed and got up from her seat, walking into the bathroom. Once she was in, she then pulled the handle on the faucet up and the water came out. She then turned the water off again by pushing the handle down. "Like that." She said.

Dawn thanked Cynthia and took a step toward her while Cynthia backed away from the sink. Forgetting that the floor was incredibly slippery, Dawn slipped off her feet, falling right onto the floor and tripping Cynthia down with her.

Cynthia landed right on top of Dawn, but instead of falling right onto her, she caught herself with her arms. Their faces were just inches apart.

Dawn laughed. "Ahh… Sorry about that!"

Cynthia didn't say anything, but instead just looked into Dawn's dark blue eyes, thinking about how beautiful they were.

Dawn noticed that Cynthia was kind of out of it and blinked. Dawn then looked deep into Cynthia's eyes as well. They were enigmatic, shiny, and hazel.

As they both looked into each other's eyes, it was as if magnets were attached to their faces, and slowly, their faces were brought closer and closer together, and Dawn lightly kissed Cynthia on the lips. The situation had been too tantalizing for her, she was easily aroused. The kiss lasted for about ten seconds before Dawn slowly pulled away.

Cynthia blushed heavily after the kiss, while Dawn kept looking into her eyes.

_She's so…warm…_Cynthia thought as Dawn's body was so close to hers.

_Her eyes are so beautiful and her lips are so soft…_Dawn thought. She began to feel her body become tingly and warm inside as the older woman was on top of her.

After a few seconds of staring at each other, Dawn's eyes widened. "Ah, sorry about that, too!" She said.

Cynthia blushed and then smirked at Dawn. "No… It's fine." She said. She then closed her eyes and kissed Dawn on the lips herself, more forcefully than Dawn had.

Dawn's eyes shot open when Cynthia kissed her, but when she felt Cynthia's saliva painting her lips, she closed her eyes and slowly stuck her tongue inside of Cynthia's mouth. As the two passionately kissed, Cynthia placed her hand on the side of Dawn's face and caressed her, causing Dawn to break the kiss for a moment and sigh for air.

"Mnn..." Cynthia moaned, smirking at Dawn. A little drool was coming out the side of her mouth. She was still caressing Dawn's face.

Dawn blushed and smiled weakly at Cynthia, her eyes halfway open. She was about to say something, but Cynthia only aggressively kissed her again, diving her tongue inside of her mouth.

As Cynthia bit and pulled on Dawn's bottom lip, her hand slithered slowly down the side of Dawn's neck and onto the young woman's chest, where Cynthia gently kneaded Dawn's right breast. The movement broke the kiss as Dawn moaned loudly in pleasure.

Cynthia smiled at how soft Dawn's breasts were and she grasped the edge of Dawn's bra, slowly pulling it up so that it was positioned tightly against Dawn's sternum.

_Wow, she's really going at it. _Dawn thought. All the while, she was panting in anticipation. She hoped that Cynthia would be satisfied with her. The entire time she had been associated with Cynthia, she had sometimes felt like she was never good enough to even be in her sight, like Cynthia was her absolute superior. Now that they were both loving on each other, Dawn felt incredibly good and scared at the same time. She felt good because she was having sexual relations with a woman that was beautiful and a woman she admired, but she felt scared because she didn't want to be rejected.

"Am I good enough?" Dawn asked Cynthia, looking up at her with her eyebrows tilted up, her delicate body spread out on the floor.

Cynthia got closer to Dawn and whispered in her ear. "Of course you are." She then grasped onto Dawn's right breast, squeezing it and rimming Dawn's nipple with her fingertips softly.

"Ahnn!" Dawn whimpered out. She closed her eyes and arched her back, which made Cynthia want her even more. Cynthia then lowered her lips onto Dawn's neck, biting it lovingly and then kissing her way down to Dawn's left breast.

As Cynthia was kissing her bare breast, Dawn looked down at Cynthia compassionately. Cynthia looked back up at her and grinned, and then wrapped her lips slowly around Dawn's perky, pink nipple. She suckled on it roughly while still massaging her other breast.

_Ohh... this feels so good._ Dawn thought. She then recalled upon the one time when she had gone to second base with her ex-girlfriend, and how unskilled she was compared to Cynthia. No, Cynthia was an experienced, classy woman who knew just what the female body craved.

As Cynthia's tongue darted at Dawn's hard nipple and her fingers lightly pinched at the other, Dawn bit her bottom lip in pleasure. Cynthia moaned a little as she caressed Dawn, loving how her warm, young skin just melted in her mouth and gave in.

With every step that Cynthia took, with every little bit of skin she touched or took into her mouth, Dawn fell more and more in love with the beautiful woman. Because of her increasingly strong feelings, Dawn began to wonder what was going to happen after all of this. Was Cynthia in love with her too? Did love at first sight really exist? Was Cynthia even looking for a relationship? Or... was it just sex? Just two women romantically and physically confiding in one another, just for one night?

As Cynthia's fingertips lazily dragged upon Dawn's stomach and down towards her pelvic bone, it was hard for Dawn to think about anything, but the questions kept storming through her mind. The more and more she thought about it, the more and more she wanted to ask Cynthia what she thought of all of this. But, she was afraid to interrupt her.

As Cynthia's hand rubbed gently against Dawn's pelvic bone while she was still tasting the goodness of Dawn's breasts, Dawn gasped and moaned aloud, her entire body shuttering at Dawn's movements. That area was very sensitive, and Cynthia's touch was irresistible.

Before it went any further, Dawn had to ask.

"Ahh...hey, Miss Cynthia?" Dawn tried to get her attention.

Cynthia bent her eyebrows at the interruption and looked up at her. She wasn't mad, just a little put off. "Yes?"

Dawn looked to the side and blushed. "Well... I was just wondering, before we... you know...go all the way..."

Cynthia blinked. "You're wondering what it means to me?" She asked. 8 out of the 10 times she had been interrupted during sex, it had been because of that question.

Dawn's eyes widened in surprised that Cynthia knew what she was thinking. "Well...um, yeah... What does it mean to you?"

Cynthia smirked and lay her head on Dawn's chest. She continued to massage Dawn's other breast, and couldn't get enough of how smooth her skin was. She sighed before she began and blushed when she felt Dawn's accelerating heartbeat against her hot cheek.

"I think of it as a beautiful, ethereal flower that I can only smell once, but cannot take with."Cynthia said romantically in her warm, deep womanly voice.

Dawn tilted her head a little. "Huh?"

Cynthia giggled at her innocence and how naïve she was. It drew her closer to her."You'll know what it means when you're a little older. Just be patient, and take this in." Cynthia insisted.


End file.
